Lo bello de la otra realidad
by caramel dreams
Summary: el esta loco, no, el no esta loco y si lo esta no es el único, cada quien es normal en su realidad, mientras que en la de otros somos unos dementes sin causa,Mathias aprendió a apreciar la belleza de otras realidades con el pasar del tiempo,solo que ahora se encontrara con un chico, cuya realidad es tan absurda como bella, por que Lukas es así tan incomprendido como hermoso,AU
1. Chapter 1

**L**o bello de la otra realidad

**B**y: Caramel Dreams

**P**rologo

Mathias caminaba las calles transcurridas de la capital danesa, el joven y apuesto escritor, que justo ahora estaba en su momento de gloria, trabajaba para una de las mejores revistas del momento, su columna "lo bello de la otra realidad", no era más que curiosidades y entrevistas a personas que Vivían el día a día con un trastorno o algún trauma, porque además de ser escritor también era un psicólogo reconocido.

Así es Mathias densen es y será el hombre que lo tiene todo y para el no hay competencia.

Seguía caminado mientras cautivaba las miradas de las femeninas y alguna de unos cuanto chicos también, entro al edificio de la editorial, era su día libre pero quería pasar a saludar.

subió al ascensor y marco el último piso y cuando llego era como si los demás trabajadores hubieran visto a mismo Jesucristo en persona, salgo algunos a los que la presencia de dicho hombre era como ver a la peor escoria del mundo y es que era un don nadie podía odiar a Mathias y si alguien lo llegara a odiar en serio lo odiaría de verdad.

-hey Mathias como estas, se me hace raro verte aquí, no me digas que vienes a darme trabajo ya te deje los papeles en tu oficina.-dijo tino un rubio finlandés, secretario de Mathias y amigo de la infancia de este mismo.

-solo pase a saludar estaba muy aburrido en casa y aun no tengo idea de que escribir para mi próximo artículo, estoy en blanco tino maldita sea.-se quejó Mathias.

- y por qué no entrevistas a esas personas con trastornos que dijiste que ibas a entrevistar y no lo hiciste por que se te acabo el tiempo y solo pusiste curiosidades, como aquella del asperger o los esquizofrénicos.

-ooh buena idea, te amo tino, sabes que tu idea es tan buena que te doy tres días libres para que compartas con tu familia te parece.

-no, no puedes estoy empezando a trabajar, recuerdas que me diste vacaciones de una semana la vez pasada.

-pero yo lo quiero hacer.- hizo un muy maduro y varonil puchero para convencer a tino de tomarse sus tres días libres.

-no y anda a planear tus preguntas, conozco a alguien que sufre de esquizofrenia.-en ese momento el tono de tino cambio de su usual tono amable y feliz a uno melancólico y seco.

-sucede algo.-pregunto algo alarmado por el cambio de tono del chico.

-ja ja no nada es solo, aahm, te va a encantar es un amor de persona aunque sea a su manera.-dijo tino leve con nerviosismo.

-seguro si es amigo tuyo debe ser un chico o una chica estupenda.-silencio.-y es chico o chica.-pregunto el más alto, ligeramente avergonzado de que su pregunta pueda mal interpretar sus verdaderas intenciones.

-umm es un chico, se llama Lukas lo conocí en noruega, cuando vivía ahí con su-san, tenía un adorable hermano menor de diez años ya han pasado seis, el chico ya es todo un hombre je je je.-comento tino sacando su teléfono y empezando a marcar.

-Wow por lo visto te cae muy bien, oye a quien llamas.

-él es como mi hermano.-dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.-um te estoy haciendo una cita con el hospital psiquiátrico.-respondiendo a la pregunta del mayor.

-o bueno debería irme ya a preparar mis preguntas, nos vemos tino.

-cuídate, ah sí para una visita.-se despidió tino, mientras preparaba la cita.

X

.

.

"a ver ponte serio Mathias, que se le puede preguntar a un esquizofrénico, dicen que son peligrosos, no Mathias no, no puedes andar por ahí preguntándole a una persona especial si es peligrosa sonaría mal, bueno entonces que, vamos matt eres psicólogo, se supone que tus años de estudio te tienen que servir de algo".

Mathias se debatía consigo mismo, había tardado solo unos minuto en llegar a su desordenado departamento (también le había dado el día libre a su mucama).

el estaba en su escritorio con un montón de papeles amontonados y otros esparcidos por toda la habitación.

las hora se pasaron frente a su escritorio, escribiendo preguntas tan sencillas como ¿Qué edad tienes? O ¿desde cuándo sufres este trastorno?, si al pobre no se ocurría nada mejor, y era justo eso lo que más le fastidiaba.

a veces cuando se esta tan alto justo en la cima del mundo, simplemente no hay lugar a donde seguir subiendo y dodo lo grandioso se vuelve común, las ideas escazan y de ser un genio terminas siendo solo un tipejo que es su momento conquisto al mundo con su originalidad o por lo menos así se sentía Mathias.

-aaaah porque es tan difícil escribir preguntas.- y ya como varias veces en el día había borrado todo lo escrito en el documento.

golpeo con el puño el teclado, haciendo un ruido sordo.-PUTOS TODOS LOS DE LA REVISTA Y LOS EDITORES, POR DARME TAN POCO TIEMPO!.-grito desesperado desordenando más (si aún mas) sus rubios cabellos.

suspiro resignado, no era su culpa ellos hacían su trabajo, él también tenía que hacer el suyo, así que se levantó de la silla, busco algunos papeles en una montaña sin fin de estos que están en el escritorio, tomo el que decía tino, con dirección del hospital psiquiátrico donde estaba internado el tal Lukas bondevik, el pequeño rubio finlandés se la había mandado por correo y Mathias lo había imprimirlo.

-ok aquí está la dirección y los datos del chico, aja si es noruego, rubio eeeh ojos color azul con tintes violetas.- a Mathias le extraño un poco ese peculiar color pero supuso que así eran los genes.- a ver el día de la cita, o a las tres del viernes, eso sería más o menos en una hora.- dijo tranquilamente.- una hora.-dijo corriendo hacia su armario busco su saco negro, se lo coloco y salió a toda velocidad.

maldijo a tino, a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurres plantear una cita tan temprano, lamentablemente no sabe lo que le costo al rubio hacer esa cita, era hoy o nunca.

de todas formas lo siguió maldiciendo hasta que subió a su auto y lo prendió, volvió a repasar la dirección y arranco, solo que al arrancar el papel salio volando por la ventana y como mal no venia volvió a maldecir otra vez y varias veces mas en un solo minuto.

X

.

.

.

-en serio aceptaste esa entrevista.-hablaba un chico con el cabello de un peculiar color platinado y sus ojos amatistas eran grandes y redondos que le daban un aspecto infantil y por qué no, adorable.

-lo hice por tino.-contesto, otro chico rubio con un broche en forma de cruz.

-tino cree que estás loco.-dijo el menor frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero en tono un tono un tanto enojado.

-Emil estoy loco para ellos es por eso que estoy aquí, veo cosas que los demás no ven y por lo tanto no entienden, soy diferente y por eso no puedo estar con ellos.- el mayor que estaba sentado en una camilla con algo de comida que su hermano menor le había llevado, hablaba tan calmado como si eso de sufrir algún tipo de enfermedad mental no le afectara en absoluto y es que en realidad no lo afectaba en absoluto, es más se podía llegar a pesar que disfrutaba el hecho de no ser como los demás.

Emil lo miraba mientras se metía un dulce a la boca.

-tú no estás loco, solo eres… especial.- vio como Lukas formaba una media sonrisa de ironía en su cara siempre inexpresiva.

- loco, enfermo, demente, raro, especial, llámalo como quieras Emil, la realidad es lo que uno quiere que sea, en mi realidad yo soy normal, en la de los demás estoy loco, pera para mi ellos que se comportan igual a los demás esos que no siguen sus propios ideales, para mi están más locos que yo, quizás para ti no este loco, pero trata de convencer a otros de eso, cada quien vive su realidad entiende eso Emil.- el rubio acaricio el blanco cabello de su hermano y se agacho para besarle la frente.-por favor, tú no te vuelvas loco como esas personas que están afuera.

-y-yo no estoy loco.-contesto ligeramente avergonzado.-p-pero lo prometo.

El noruego sonrió con ternura y se decidió por fin a darle una mordida a su emparedado.-se que no estas loco, pero para los demas eres raro o me equiboco, dime cuantos te molestaron hoy en la escuela.

-como sabes que me molestan en la escuela no le e dicho a nadie.-dejo Emil un tanto incomodo con la pregunta de su hermano.

-lo supuse, Emil tu no eres como todos esos niños mimados, tu eres especial y eso a los demás le molesta, es por eso que se meten contigo..-dijo el chico mayor.

-te entiendo,... pero no me gusta.- eso ultimo lo dijo como un susurro.

X

.

.

.

-su-san, tú crees que Lukas esté bien.- tino estaba dándole de comer a un bebe peli-rojo, era su segundo hijo adoptivo.

-por que debería de estarlo, es un chico único.-dijo su esposo con ese extraño acento que solo unos pocos lograban entender.

-tienes razón Lukas es Lukas.-dijo sonriendo recordando a su buen amigo que le ayudo tantas veces, era hora de que él le ayudara a él y de paso a Mathias.

-deja de preocuparte tanto.- berwald se acercó a su "esposa" para plantarle un suave beso en los labios, de esos que son de piquito aquellos que te hacen suspirar por su delicadeza y ternura.

-su-san.- protesto avergonzado el pequeño tino.

-mañana iras a ver a Lukas.-pregunto.

-y si no me quiere ver por mandarle a Mathias.

-no creo que se enoje por eso, quizás con el idiota de Mathias sí, pero no contigo.

Y mientras esto pasaba en la casa del matrimonio Feliz, Mathias estaba perdido en plena calle y sin ganas de pedir direcciones, ya que el muy idiota había perdido la dirección.

* * *

**N/a:**_ hello gente permítanme presentarles esta historia algo absurda, estuvo un poco corto porque es el prólogo esto es solo un abre boca de lo que viene, la historia no pienso hacerla muy larga, pero como ni yo sé cuántos capítulos haré de esto veremos qué pasa, las actualizaciones no serán rápidas ya que tengo exámenes la próxima semana y tengo que ponerme las pilas con matemática si no quiero ir a recuperación (odio matemática)._

_sé que eso no les importa pero lo que a mi si me importa es que dejen sus __Reviews para saber que opinan, sus insultos, si no les gusto, las faltas de ortografía, todo. Gracias por leer quizás nos leamos la próxima semana. _


	2. ser diferente

**L**o bello de la otra realidad

**S**er diferente

Era obvio ya lo sabían, todos lo sabían, ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?, pues por esa puta revista que había dejado en su casillero, si aquella donde aparecían tipos buenotes y en cueros, debió llevársela, no, mejor dicho no debió haberla llevado al colegio desde un principio. También debió mentir cuando lo acorralaron entre cuatro brabucones en el pasillo, decir "debe ser una broma, alguien quien metió eso en mi casillero" o "eso no es mío es de mi hermana(o), yo solo le hice el favor de guardársela", en que estaba pensando, además que derecho tenían aquellos malditos de revisar sus cosas, porque no simplemente negar su sexualidad, pero nooo, Emil eres tan idiota, tú mismo te pusiste la soga al cuello.

-si es mía, soy homosexual algún problema con eso.

Idiota, todo por querer dártelas de machito y por eso estas hay en el piso recogiendo tus cuadernos, los que te fueron arrebatados y luego tirados de la forma más vil y cochina solo para restregarte su desprecio y repugnancia hacia tu persona.

-soy un imbécil, en que estaba pensado cuando dije eso.-dijo frustrado, metiendo con furia sus cuadernos a la mochila y aguantándose las ganas de llorar, no porque se burlaran de él, sino de ser tan enclenque y debilucho como para poder hacer algo por su dignidad que desgraciadamente estaba por el piso.

"-maldición no es mi culpa haber nacido así"-pensaba.-"que acaso es un pecado tener gustos diferente, que culpa tengo yo de que me guste más el pene que la vagina".-iba caminando por los pasillos a su clase mientras pensaba que injustas podía llegar a ser la gente.

-hey tú el escandinavo.

Emil volteo lentamente con todo el pesar del mundo, lo que menos quería era enfrentarse a otro buscapleitos de la escuela queriendo se burlar (como siempre) del marica.

Y lo vio, maldijo sus hormonas, porque si ese tipo era un brabucón estaba como quería o por lo menos para él era sexy, y no por que tuviera un extraño fetiche con la piel bronceada, sino porque el chico, que no debía ser mucho mayor que él, se podía descifrar su buen cuerpo a pesar de la ropa, y tenía una mirada penetrante de esas que te queman y te hacen ceder a los deseos más oscuros que no sabías que tenías.

-s-si.- no pudo evitar tartamudear la forma en la que el otro lo miraba lo ponía en extremo nervioso.

-tu eres el chico gay no es así.-pregunto con un acento extraño que parecía inglés y al mismo tiempo tenia tintes chinos-japoneses o algo así, según Emil.

Trago saliva era un brabucón, o lo más seguro uno de los populares, esos niños disque "heteros" que se la pasan hablando de noviecitas, cuando en el fin de semana tras puertas cerradas se andan revolcando con cualquier tipejo que les vean la cara de sexy.

-si, yo soy el marica albino.-se nombró por el apodo que varias veces había escuchado de los brabucones y chismosos. Al diablo la dignidad iba a defender lo que le quedaba y eso era su orgullo gay.

-wow como que valiente, desearía aprender un poco más de ti y también decirles a los demás que soy gay.

Eh, esto no estaba pasando, un tipo sexy se le paraba ala frente confesándole que era gay, cuando él también lo es y de paso lo tacho de buenote, debe de ser un sueño uno de esos raros que no suele tener.

-yo soy Xiang, Wang Xiang, soy un estudiante de intercambio de Hong Kong y marica, jeje, un gusto.

-disculpa.-fue lo único que sus labios pudieron decir.

.

.

X

-aaah ya, llegue, je quien carajos necesita pedir indicaciones, yo no, tengo un gran sentido de la orientación, JA.-decía (gritaba), Mathias después de media hora de dar vuelta por la ciudad.

-disculpe señor, esta es la salida de emergencia, más adelante esta la puerta principal.-le dijo el conserje a Mathias haciéndolo salir de su burbuja.

Cinco minutos después Mathias encontró la entrada, debió suponerlo había mucha más gente ahí.

-eeh disculpe.-trato de preguntar a la releccionista anciana que comía tranquilamente uvas pasas.

-llega tarde.-pregunto sin siquiera voltear a ver al, ya algo cansado de dar vueltas, Mathias.

-perdón.-estaba algo confundido o será que la anciana lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más.

-el se pondrá de mal humor, bueno realmente no sé si alguna vez a estado de buen humor.-la anciana por fin se dignó a ver a la cara a Mathias.-desde que ese chico llego las enfermera andan vueltas locas, algunas hasta se pelean para ir a verlo, pero no sé qué le ven, digo es lindo, pero realmente nunca lo eh visto sonreír ni una solo vez y siempre está de mal humor, siempre.-hablaba la anciana con su voz lenta y cansada, que hacía que Mathias se preguntara si realmente era la recepcionista o alguna internada que se fugó.

-señora Mildred deje al licenciado Densen en paz, licenciado Densen dichosos los ojos que lo ven, soy el doctor Jones, médico psiquiatra, estoy encargado del señor Lukas, llega un poco tarde.-dice el hombre, rubio, alto y de lentes.

-eso era lo que yo le estaba diciendo Alfredito.-respondió la señora que ahora sabemos se llama Mildred.

-no me llame Alfredito, señora Mildred, dígame doctor Jones.-protesto Alfred que parecía más el berrinche de un niño pequeño a una queja seria.

-ja ja ja.-Mathias no pudo evitar reír con la escena.

-que el tan gracioso licenciado Densen.-nuevamente esa queja infantil de parte de Jones.

-nada, nada, puede llamarme Mathias si gusta, eeeh puedo ver a LuKas creo que ya es hora de empezar con esto de un vez por todas.

Alfred suspira.-bueno Mathias, sígueme es por aquí, ya que usted es psicólogo, sabrá lo básico para tratar con un enfermo mental.-pregunto Alfred mientras iban caminando entre los consultorios y salas de terapia

-me subestima doctor Jones.-respondió Mathias con un aire de arrogancia en ello.

-Alfred, Mathias, Alfred, uum aquí es.-dijo enterando a un cuarto simple de hospital con las camillas, blanco, deprimente, etc.

En la última camilla cerca de la ventana se encontraba Lukas mirando al exterior, con sus ojos azules como la noche, ausentes de brillo, ausentes de vida.

-hey Lukas te traje un amigo, vamos pasa Mathias.

Lukas volteo a mirar a Mathias que estaba echo un manojo de nervios por la mirada bacía pero penetrante del rubio demente.

-bueno los dejo, que se diviertan.- y Alfred salió dejando a un nervioso Mathias con un predador Lukas, que estaba muy enojado por hacerlo perder su tiempo de esa manera.

-h-hola lukki, soy Mathias y te vengo a hacer unas preguntas, espero por favor colabores de buena fe conmigo te parece.-dijo Mathias tratando de recuperar su buen ánimo de siempre.

Mientras Lukas se preguntaba qué clase de idiota venía a saber de su vida a clasificarlo y darlo como una información para curiosos sin vida propia que solo buscan sentir lastima por él y alabarse por ellos ser "normales".

-vamos dime que le quieres preguntar a este marginado de la sociedad.-dijo con veneno en sus palabras, los odiaba, odiaba a toda esa gentuza que creía que estudiando la conducta de algunos seres diferentes a ellos ya lo sabían todo sobre ellos, sobre él.

Mathias lo miro y luego le dedico una sonrisa dulce, por sus palabras supo que quizás solo era un chico que había perdido la confianza en las personas, un joven que había sufrido quizá un poco más de lo que algunos ya sufrimos, ocultando todo su dolor tras esa careta amargada.

-dime.- no necesitaba de esas estúpidas notas, estaba hablando con un ser humano que le llamaba la atención, dejaría que las preguntas fluyeran de su boca, para escuchar los verdaderos sentimientos de Lukas, dejar que él se desahogue.-dime que te consideras loco.

-jum.-Lukas sonríe con arrogancia.-dígame usted quien es normal en este mundo.

-para ti que es lo normal.-quería saber, quería que las palabras fluyeran de esos hermosos y finos labios de Lukas.

-lo normal para mi es algo ficticio, así como los cuentos de hadas para ustedes.-dijo viendo directamente a los ojos azul cielo de Mathias, ahora que lo pensaba era un hombre realmente atractivo.

-¿ustedes?, je, tienes un punto de vista interesante, sabes cuando era pequeño mi madre me leía muchos cuentos de hadas, de bosques mágicos, duendes y troles, yo creía en ello de una hermosa manara, pero mataron esa parte de mí, aun me gustan pero me cuesta creer como cuando era niño y me siento mal por ello.-le vuelve a sonreír.

Lukas lo miro extrañado era una entrevista o una fiesta de te donde se compartían relatos de la infancia.

-dime Lukas tu todavía crees en esos cuentos.

-por supuesto.- respondió sin rodeos a la respuesta obvia, era claro que creía, no, sabía que eran reales aunque mucho dijeran lo contrario para el existían aquellas criaturas fantástica de aquellos cuentos.

-te envido, eres realmente fuerte Lukas no dejaste que la sociedad te asesinara esa parte importante de ti, lamentablemente cuando una parte de ti a muerto no puede volver a vivir.-dijo mientras sonreía con nostalgia, Lukas noto eso, y se preguntó, Mathias realmente, el realmente quería volver a creer en fantasías.

Fue ahí cuando noto que estaba hablando con alguien diferente, él no era como los demás, eso fue lo que más llamo la atención de Lukas.

-oye.-le sonrió.-que te parece si nos volvemos amigos, me interesas Lukas, eres diferente, cuando llegue aquí solo, quería preguntar eh irme, ahora quiero quedarme aquí contigo y conocerte mejor.- Lukas bajo la mirada.

-amigos.-dijo su voz sono seca y con algo parecido a ¿rencor?-no hay amigos, solo seres que te llegan a conocer y luego te traicionan.

Mathias supo que ahí estaba la espina, el mal de Lukas es que él nunca se sintió realmente protegido por un amigo.

-entonces no era realmente tu amigo un amigo de verdad nunca te traiciona y hace todo lo posible por tu bien estar.-quien diría que Mathias el idiota diría palabras tan sabias.

-no creo en esas tonterías.

-asi como quienes no creen en cuantos de hadas.

Lukas lo miro con rabia, le enojaba que tuviera razón.

-qué hay de tino él es tú amigo no por el aceptaste esta entrevista.-pregunto de pronto, sobresaltando a Lukas.

-si yo acepte esta mierda de entrevista fue porque quise, no porque un enano con complejo de esposa me lo pidiera, el solo es un maldito traidor.

-por qué dices eso Lukas, el me hablo muy bien de ti, conozco a tino el, el en serio parecía apreciarte mucho.

-cállate! no tengo porque darte detalles de mi vida.-estaba a punto de golpear al mayor cuando la puesta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un joven rubio platinado cansado tal vez de correr aquí, con la mano en el pecho.

-¿Emil?- pregunto el rubio del broche de la cruz.

-perdón, Lukas tengo que contarte algo que me paso, aah quien es el.-dijo Emil mirando al mayor de los rubios.

-soy Mathias el de la entrevista, Emil verdad, eres amigo de Lukas.

Lukas lo miro con esa mirada asesina típica de él.

-soy su hermano.-respondió Emil algo incómodo, la sonrisa exagerada del mayor lo incomodaba.

-y te preocupas mucho por tu hermano Lukas.

-s-si.-a que venían esas preguntas que acaso el entrevistado no era Lukas.

-ves Lukas tienes un amigo de verdad, lo tienes a él y a mí.

Lukas y Mathias se miraron por largo rato, rato que incomodo más a Emil que se sentía algo fuera de lugar.

-bueno.-dijo Mathias levantándose de la silla donde había estado sentado desde hace rato y se estiro creo que ya tengo el material suficiente, espero volver a verlos, Lukas, Emil, les deseo buenas tardes.- dicho esto salió de la habitación, seguido por las miradas curiosas de Lukas y Emil.

-pero ¿Qué, carajos?.-dijo Emil

-no preguntes por favor y cuéntame lo que me ibas a contar.-respondió Lukas.

.

.

.

""**Lo bello de la otra realidad**

Saludos cordiales lectores y lectoras de esta humilde columna.

Hoy tuve la oportunidad de hablar con un ser cuya realidad es tan hermosa como extraña, es una realidad tan propia de él.

Es solo un chico, uno que ha sufrido ya ha aprendido a odiar en vez de enfrentar, pero aun así

Se puede decir que sigue siendo un joven que cree en las cosas mágicas de la vida, eso lo vuelve inocente, como la inocencia de un niño, de esas inocencias que te incitan a protegerlo, yo quiero protegerlo.

No hablo nada más que de un esquizofrénico que más que eso es un ser humano jugando a la vida, así como todos jugamos, solo que el en vez de seguir las reglas del juego, inventa sus propias estrategias, lo que está bien pues el juego se trata de disfrutar de lo que vives día a día.

Lo que él me dijo no lo puedo explicar con palabras, yo no soy quien, para plasmar esos sinceros sentimientos tan sinceros en papel y venderlo, no soy tan cruel.

Mi consejo de hoy, es que vivan como quieran, con tal de que eso les haga feliz, qué más da no importan tabúes solo importa tu felicidad.

Mathias Dennsen""

**N**/a: _sorry pensaba publicarlo antes, aunque dije que me iba a tardar en subir los capítulos, no creí que tanto XD bueno no tengo excusa bueno si, lo que pasa es que había escrito el capítulo en la laptop de mi madre y esta se la llevó a caracas y duro por allá como medio siglo y cuando la traje me puse a terminarlo lo más rápido posible y aquí esta._

_Un cosa que quiero aclarar, como eh visto y leído mucho fics donde isu se está debatiendo y negando su sexualidad, hasta que al fin acepta ser homosexual, quise hacer algo diferente y poner a Islandia como un orgulloso (por conveniencia XD) de su sexualidad. Muchas gracias por su reviews los leí todo y los aprecio a todos, prometo mejorar mi ortografía y por favor sigan leyendo esta historia loca y algo rara como la autora, dejen sus reviews por faaah ;v;._


	3. Deseos de un Loco

**Cap**.03

**D**eseos de un Loco.

No podía conciliar el sueño, había estado pensado lo que le había dicho aquel hombre, no pensaba en perdonar a tino a la mierda tino, pensó en sus palabras, pensó en Emil, pensó que tenía en cierto modo algo de razón, quien dijo que los amigos no tenían que ser familia, había un lazo de sangre sí, pero eso no quería decir nada, habían hijos que odiaban a sus padres eh incluso hermanos que jamás llegaron a conocerse por causa de alguna infidelidad de parte de su padre o madre.

Pensó muchas cosas, cosas que para estar loco eran más lógicas que las de Einstein, un momento que Einstein no estaba loco también o por lo menos eso decía la gente, ya va, en que momento le interesaba lo que decía la gente, aaah lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, pensando cosas estúpidas.

Se levantó, poso sus pies descalzos en el suelo y salió de la habitación, los pasillos eran propios de una película de terror, pero tenía que encontrar un enfermero de turno que le diera algunas de esas drogas para dormir y lo vio no solo era su imaginación difusa, no podía ser posible que Mathias estuviera a estas horas de la noche aquí.

Y como si fuera una ilusión en el desierto ese "Mathias" se desvaneció.

-a veces los sueños significan muchas cosas sabes.- escucho una voz detrás suyo, volteo lentamente, encontrándose con una hermosa chica de cabello largo y rubio con su mismo broche.

Tenía entendido que el broche había pasado de generación en generación, no podía haber dos iguales.

Suspiro-quien eres, moriste aquí o que, acaso eres mi pariente.-dijo sin más, no era la primera vez que hablaba con fantasmas.

-yo soy Aida Bondevik, y soy la dueña original de ese broche, veras cuando yo estaba viva mi esposo me lo regalo justo en su lecho de muerte, después de eso deje de comer y me internaron aquí, donde no pude con el peso de su muerte y me suicide.-dijo con tristeza en su voz, como si no hubiera logrado algún cometido, alguna meta, era un tono de mediocridad de frustración hacia su ex vida.

-no te pedí que me contaras tu patética vida.-no tenía miedo un Loco no conoce eso.

-tienes razón no lo pediste, yo quise contarla, el broche me trajo hacia ti de alguna forma tu me llamaste, eso quiere decir que algo te agobia.

-tú no eres real.

-quizás, pero aquí estoy para ayudarte, los sueños significan cosas, los pensamientos que no te dejan dormir también, solo tienes que aprender a escucharlos.-dicho esto de desvaneció, o Lukas simplemente no la pudo ver más.

-me dan gana de botar este broche.-paso sus largos y perfectos dedos sobre su broche como acariciándolo.

Una luz lo segó, era la luz de una linterna, seguramente un guardia que andaba vigilando a los internos como si fueran presos.

-hey tú, que haces hay.-el guardia lo tomo bruscamente del brazo lastimando, Lukas se quejó y obviamente forcejeo y pido que lo soltara cuando llegaron más personas unos enfermeros y doctores.

-déjenme, suéltenme.-pero fue en vano era el vs un montón.- que me dejen les dije.-comenso a patalear a medida que lo sostenían más duro, lastimando su delicada piel de porcelana.

-quédese quieto joven Bondevik.-dijo un médico que intentaba colocarle un calmante en el hombro izquierdo, pero Lukas no se dejaba como cualquier humano que se siente amenazado, en uno de esos forcejeos el medido coloco la aguja que traspaso su carne y sus venas recibieron el liquido adormécete.

De un momento a otro no sintió sus extremidades y se desvaneció en los brazo de algún enfermero.

-yo, s-solo quería u-una pastilla, p-para el insomnio.-y fue secuestrado por el coma inducido.

El tembloroso enfermero quedo perplejo, acaso el chico se estaba excusando, no solo daba su razón, viéndolo así fue algo injusto de parte de todos no escucharlo y someterlo a algo que no quería.

-hey Laurinaitis, que esperas, lleva a ese chico a su cuarto rápido.-fue la voz profunda de un médico, grande y robusto.

-s-si señor.-tembló (literalmente, le asustaba el hospital a estas horas de la noche), hasta la habitación del chico, dato proporcionado por una de las enfermeras que constantemente iba a atender al joven Bondevik.

-ya aquí estas.-dijo después de depositar el cuerpo en la cama.

-ve el lado positivo, por lo menos conseguiste dormir.-vio como Lukas respiraba pasivamente.-"Wow me pregunto por qué alguien tan joven y lindo esta en cerrado en esta clase de lugar, pobre".-pensó para luego abandonar el lugar.

X

Quien diría que después de semejante confesión, Emil y Xiang comenzarían a llevarse también, muchas cosas pasan en tres días, en tres días la gente dejo de seguir a Xiang, en Tres días ya corrían rumores de los dos, en tres días Xian y Emil se sentían más seguros de ser ellos mismo sin prepucios entre ellos, porque sabían que ninguno de los dos se juzgarían.

-iré a un concierto el sábado.-dijo Xiang desayunando al lado de Emil, definitivamente no se arrepentía de nada, ahora tenía paz y tranquilidad.

-me estas invitando o me estas restregando en la cara que tu si tienes vida social y yo no.-Emil quito de su desayuno una hoja de el gran árbol que los cobijaba a los dos.

-uhys tan malo, soy.-dijo recostándose y pegándose más a Emil.

-se podría decir que si y quita, pesas.-empujo a Xiang a un lado.

-me vas a negar que te gusta.-dijo Xiang acercándose a Emil como si fuera un felino acorralando a su presa.

-quieto, me estoy guardando para el matrimonio.

Y luego los dos rieron a unísono, ellos se entendían y se completaban el uno al otro.

-jajajaja, ya en serio te estoy invitando irán, mei y su novia y Yong soo y su foreveralonidad.-dijo recostándose en el hombro del peliblanco, atrapando una de las hojas que caían del viejo árbol.

-uum no lo sé solo soy una excusa para que el tal yong soo vea que ti si tienes a alguien a quien llevar.

-tal vez, bueno sí y no.-Emil se le dio una mordida a su pan y miro con algo de duda a Xiang.

-como explícate.

-bueno veras, quiero ver a Yong soo triste, pero como que también quiero disfrutar el concierto con alguien especial para mí.

Emil no pudo evitar sonrojarse con lo de "especial para mí", era especial de alguna forma para Xiang y eso le hacía feliz.

-de acuedo.- Xiang sonrio.

X

-hello.-Mathias entro a la habitación de Lukas brincado, asustando a Toris el enfermero de anoche que ahora estaba a cargo de Lukas y le estaba dando a Lukas su Dosis diaria de medicinas y calmantes.

-qué demonios haces aquí.-se quejó Lukas.

-vine a verte y a contarte algo.

-como.

* * *

N/a: _discúlpenme eh estado demasiado ocupada que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, se supone que este capítulo sería más largo pero no me da tiempo, prometo hacer uno mejor que explique mejor las cosas, pero por ahora tendrán que conformarse con esta mediocridad-le pegan-._

_La fantasma es nyo noruega, pobrecita no XD ok ya o.o creo que se dieron cuenta solo._

_Se preguntaran que paso entre tino y Lukas, pues si quieren saberlo dejen reviews o si no los estaré torturando con eso, bujajajajaja, o pueden a divinar, a ver quién le atiene se llevara un premio, les daré uumm les daré un especial hongice (de todas forma ya pensaba escribir un one-shot de ellos) se los dedicare y pondré de extra la pareja que quieran, a pero no del Asakiku o el de Densu (nope no gusta) de lo demás soy partidaria de todo ;D. si ven errores ortográficos fue por que en verdad no me dio tiempo de corregirlos, bey._


End file.
